Destruction to Creation
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Two of the overseers of the world steadily watch those that are moving about. One woman in particular becomes their next project. To shake the life she had so that the life she needs can come about. - Warning - Sexual Themes


A flurry of hands and skin is all that transpires under the blanket of darkness in the room. The mattress gives way as the bodies shift and the air is split by noises otherwise never uttered. The slightest bit of red trails over beautifully pale skin as long, slender fingers tug hard at long violet tresses. A silent scream is cut off as well as the air into their lungs as two mouths mess together in a rough collision. The hurried and needy motions and sensations only quicken in their pace as the darkness threatens to part for the oncoming morning.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The shadows of the previous night splinter away as the rising sun shines through the gossamer curtains. A young woman of twenty-three sits up from the bed she lies in, wondering why the spot next to her is still warm yet suspiciously vacant. She curls the sheer white blanket around her pale body as her fine pink hair falls all about her shoulders. Blue eyes scan the room with a fury of need as she realizes that the man that was with her is no longer in the room. Her eyes meet that of the open closet doors to see half of the clothing inside to be missing. Immediately she swings her legs over the bed and falters for the slightest moment before biting back the pain of the night still lingering in her weary muscles. She can still feel his hands grabbing roughly at any part of her and the teeth that would nip at the most sensitive areas of her skin.

Nonetheless she knows none of it matters, especially the fleeting memories which can only be grasped at for so long. The pain is shoved to the back of her mind as she forces herself off the edge of the bed; the sheet wrapped around her body like an elegant gown. Her bare feet pad over the tiled floors as she makes her way through the house that they had been paying for together, waiting for the day when their lives could be tied together under society's terms. The hallway is left behind as she cuts straight through the living room and towards the front door. She yanks the door open; slowly losing the composure that is her personality.

No one rests on the other side of the door, especially not the man that she had grown to love. The morning streets are vacant save for the few that pass by and shoot glances her way. She pays them no attention as she slowly lets her eyes glance over every possible vehicle and person near in an attempt to find him. As her eyes meet the sidewalk across from the doorstep she stands upon she finds that her eyes linger on two young men specifically. Nothing about them strikes her as normal or even as human. The shorter of the two seems to smile at her as his bright sapphire eyes connect with hers. The flaxen blonde hair spikes upward while some bangs drop down into his eyes that never unlock their gaze from her even as he twines his fingers with the other male. Their hands seem to meld perfectly together as golden eyes glare at her, ebony spikes coming off his skull in every direction. The bangs that fall just before his eyes sway as he tilts his head to the side as if to ignore her prying eyes.

She wraps the sheet tighter around her body as a smirk curls onto the dark haired boy's face. She watches as his lips part and begin to mold to words that she can't believe she can hear. The doubt on her face makes him grin further, "Your relationship has been destroyed."

Her eyes widen slightly at the fact that no one would have a chance to know, she doesn't even know it's over. She draws her lips into a taut line as she takes a step back, fingers fisting into the material of the sheet around her body. She ignores the confident gaze he sends her way and turns around, ignoring the blonde boy in the process. The door shuts with a soft click and as she leans against it she notices how barren and quiet her home is. Of course it had always been quiet, but it was home and with him gone she can feel the coldness crawling up her spine. Blue orbs harden as she stalks back to her room, "I don't need anyone."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Pitch black is all there is to the area as a figure sits atop a throne in what can only be assumed is the center of the darkness itself. The onyx throne shines as a light begins to grow from out of the shadows. It continues until it shapes into that of a blonde boy that can only be assumed to be a teenager to human standards. A glow remains around him as he walks towards the throne as if he's merely walking on air itself. The dark haired boy in the chair sits upright from his slouched over position, a grin flashing off his pearl white teeth to the blonde. His slender fingers wrap around the boy's hands, pulling him closer at a more rushed pace. Disgruntled at the forced movement, the blonde sighs heavily at the demanding other. "Vanitas," he says accusingly as the dark haired male ceases in his movements.

The male rolls his eyes dramatically as he lets go of his blonde, "Yeah, yeah I know. We need to finish what we started for that woman. It's just so _boring_. I'd much rather stay here with you. Come on Ventus, you know you'd rather stay with me."

Ventus merely turns around, but as he does this Vanitas pulls him back forcefully. The blonde falls into Vanitas' lap with no signs of protest. "We have work we have to do," is all he says as he leans against the other with a hidden bliss lacing itself around his heart. "We can't be late."

The dark haired male merely scoffs as he brushes his fingers through Ventus' flaxen spikes. "How lame... Never a moment of peace is there?"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Hardened blue eyes remain steady as she walks along the sidewalk. The cool air wafts around her as she strides calmly despite her inner turmoil. A sleeveless white overcoat rests atop a brown turtleneck shirt. The overcoat drapes just past her waist and remains zipped up far enough to let the collar continue to flare out around her heart shaped face. Leather boots reach only knee high on her pale legs as a brown mini-skirt rests over high-topped black shorts. Hanging off her black belt is a small case where she keeps various things; keys, wallet, and other such items. The case taps lightly against her leg as she walks until finally she stops at a crosswalk, the red light signaling for her to stop temporarily.

She taps the toe of her boot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest. As the traffic rolls by she watches as the other people around her shift to begin their strolls over to the other side of the crosswalk. The traffic begins to slow and her impatience dwindles considerably. She begins to step forward only for a shoulder to shove itself into her side. Her head whips to the side to see the same dark haired boy she had seen a week ago now. His golden eyes glare up at her as his fingers reach up to yank the necklace from around her neck. Her own eyes widen as she watches the lightning bolt pendant on her necklace sway as the boy begins to run away with it in hand.

A mere 'tsk' escapes her lips as she ignores the crosswalk's signal turning green and begins to chase after the bandit. Her eyes narrow as he skids around a corner with ease, making her run even harder to catch up to him so that she can at least keep him in her sights. Yet, she doesn't expect anything to be around that corner with her tunnel-vision to get her necklace back and she ends up running straight into a person who is trying to stand back up.

The person lands on their back as she falls forward rather un-ladylike on top of them. All she can think about is the pendant as she tries to get her bearings, head spinning from the collision. She sits up, knees hitting the ground, as her thoughts focus on the silver pendant in the man's open hand. Reaching down to grab it he closes his fingers around the chain and pulls it away, dangling it in front of her face.

"I never would have guessed I would manage to catch your necklace and you."

No longer with tunnel-vision, she turns her attention to the man she sits atop of; knowing that he's definitely not the thief that had stolen her treasured pendant in the first place. Slightly wavy lunar tresses rest about him as he lies on the ground, the sidewalk thankfully barren of any other passersby. Aquamarine eyes stare up at her with curiosity spiraling within them as she glances down at his chest covered in a thin, black sweater; perfect for the current season. Her eyes slowly fall to her own that are press firmly against his chest and then to lock with the eyes she used to know so well.

"Light?"

A smile flashes back up at her as he reaches to take hold of her hand, lifting the appendage up so her palm is facing skyward. He sets the necklace into her hand with ease, "It's an honor that you remember me Cla-"

"It's Lightning now."

An odd curiosity sparks inside the man beneath her, but she ignores it. However, the lunar haired man points at her slightly, "I would be honored if you'd let me treat you to a meal, but first I must ask if you know where you're sitting."

Lightning jerks her head to the side as she suddenly stands; brushing herself off to give her mind something to do besides hiding the dark pink that threatens to invade her pale cheeks. Holding the pendant in her hand she stares down at the broken clasp, slowly getting frustrated at the fact that, that boy did this. Light strides up to her once he's stood up, glancing down at the necklace she cradles. "Are you free today?"

"Why?"

"There's a shop back down this street that sells jewelry, I'll walk you there to get a new chain then treat you to lunch."

Lightning can't help but nod; taken aback by the gentleness and kindness of this man she had forgotten all about. To think that he's reappeared from the depths of her memories sends a tornado of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Clasping the necking in her hand she follows him and as he turns on his heel, leading the way with her walking beside him. She can tell that even though he shows this affection to her, it's for her alone. It's as if every other person that nods to him, possibly knowing him, or any other passerby he sends of a chilling aura of loyalty and bravery. His posture is that of a knight; never slouching with his chin held up with dignity and pride.

He takes her straight to a small shop only a little ways away from where they had collided. Going up to the door he holds it open, allowing Lightning to enter first and begin wandering down a shelf of display cases. However, she doesn't notice how Light moves straight to the woman behind the counter. She only notices he hasn't been by her side when she reaches the end of the first display to find him by her side; a silver chain in his hand. Her lips part to question him but he shakes his head lightly. "Think of it as that birthday gift I never got to give you when you moved." She says nothing as he holds out his hand, "May I?"

Unable to deny this man, she lets her pendant with the broken chain pool into the palm of his other hand. A surprising ease comes about as he strings the pendant on the other chain and smiles softly at her. Lightning turns around, almost thankfully as to not have to look him in the eye, wary of what emotion this intelligent man can pry from her eyes. He pulls it loosely to clasp around her neck as she lifts her hair just enough for him to do so. As he does she tenses, his fingers brushing against her neck as the chain settles down against the flared out collar around her neck and face. Lightning turns back around slowly, "Ah... thank you... Light." She then remembers his offer of lunch, "But, I have to be somewhere."

Before she can move he nods briefly, "That's quite alright. Our meeting was so sudden after all." Light reaches into his back pocket, clearly having come from where he either works or studies to get lunch only, for his hand returns with a pen. "If I may?" She extends her hand to him and tries not to snap her hand away as he holds it steady with his own, scribbling several digits onto her skin as lightly as he can so he doesn't hurt her. "I'm free whenever you would like to meet again. Until then, C- Lightning."

She stands staring after him as he leaves the store. He had bought her a chain that wasn't his fault for it breaking then leaves her standing in the m idle of the store gaping after him like a lovesick puppy. Lightning gives a hard shake of the head before hurrying out of the store as well, rushing to meet her sister for lunch.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

She's been meeting him for breakfast or lunch every day since she happened to run into him. Yet, despite everything that's happened between her and Caius she finds herself getting along with Light with much more ease than she expects. A part of it comes from her emotions slipping through more and more each time she spends time with him; the only person that has been able to slowly pull her out from within herself. Standing in front of the floor length mirror she eyes herself, wondering just why she decided to get just a little dressed up. Gloss coats her pink lips and her soft pink hair remains the same as always over her shoulder despite having a shine to it. An elegant black dress drapes simply around her body with no straps searching for her shoulders. The material begins to slant diagonally once past her mid thigh, leaving plenty of view of her left leg; the slant of the dress covering her right all the way to her ankle with lace all about the trim.

It had been a gift from Caius on their last anniversary of their first date. It had been the dress she wore the night before he left. It had been the dress he had viciously tore from her body to reach her supple skin.

The mere thought of his nails grazing over her back sent shivers from her toes to her head; it shook her to her very core. Swallowing hard she steps forward only to glare back at the mirror, back at herself; slightly ruffled at the fact that she doesn't want to appear overdressed for their dinner out. Two friends, reunited once more, going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. She can't figure out if he's just being friendly or if the small touches and glances are signs to more, especially with her emotions so shuffled after the violet haired man's leaving.

She huffs angrily and leaves the room, sparing a glance back at her phone before rushing to the kitchen to get the tea off the stove. With her presence gone from the room she's unable to see the dark haired boy, Vanitas, appear suddenly by the bedside table holding her phone. An imp-like grin spreads across his countenance as he reaches for the plug stretching from the slim black phone to the outlet in the wall. With a snap of his wrist he has the plug on the floor and the battery on her phone blinking, alerting to it possibly dying out in a few moments. The boy of destruction vanishes without a trace just as Lightning turns the corner to reenter the room.

Despite the nervousness in the pit of her stomach she steels herself like a soldier going off to war and proceeds to step into a pair of plain black high heels. Just as she stands back up from leaning over to make sure the shoe fits properly, her phone rings. Her head snaps towards it as if it was a bomb that had just gone off only to sigh once she realizes it was nothing but the phone. Stepping, a bit wobbly, over to the nightstand she stares down at the front only to see Caius' name scribbled across the incoming call bar.

Her world seems to come to a crashing halt as she stands perfectly still, wanting nothing more than to pick up the phone and scream at him but having no ability to do so. Paralyzed; she watches it ring for the second time... the third time... the fourth time...

Slender fingers wrap around it and flip it open, holding it up to her ear, "Caius?"

Instead of his rich voice flittering through the speaker she's granted with nothing but silence, not even breathing. Her brows furrow together as she brings the phone in front of her to realize that it's died, the charger cord still dangling from it. A sigh slips past her as she lets it thud back down onto wooden table just as the doorbell chimes pleasantly. Lightning dismisses the phone call from the forefront of her mind, even though it still manages to stay on her mind in general. Within seconds she's opening the front door to see a rather disheveled Light. Even with his lips drawn into a taut line she can see the smile that manages to quirk the ends of his mouth up just ever so slightly. Her eyes scan over him to see that he's wearing something appropriate to match her own attire. His black jacket over a white collared shirt with black slacks would normally be acceptable; however, as she eyes him closer she can see that he's absolutely drenched.

The thought sends her gaze over his shoulder to see the storm raging outside. She's been so wrapped up in the own squall inside herself that she's neglected the weather conditions for the day. It would explain why he called to make sure they were still going out tonight and she didn't even notice until he's shown up on her doorstep. Feeling ashamed of such behavior she opens the door further, "Hurry in or you'll get even wet."

Something in the back of her mind clicks; reminding her that if Light had been Caius, a remark would have been shot back about why he was drenched with rain in the first place. Lightning swallows hard as she closes the door after Light walks inside rather cautiously, earning an eyebrow from her as she shoves the memories back down. "What's wrong?" She immediately realizes that the water dripping off of him leaves footmarks on the floor from where he's been to where he is. "Bathroom down the hall to the left, there's towels in there. I'll bring you some tea; don't want you catching a cold."

"What about tonight?"

"We'll just stay in."

"I'd rather not impose, I can leave."

"We'll just stay in," is her hardened answer as she hurries to the kitchen, the click of her heels resounding in her own mind as she goes. She can't reason with her own mind with why she blurted out that damned sentence; not once, but twice. She could literally kick herself is she hadn't decided to wear heels, much less the fact that's she's wearing them being enough for a metaphorical kick. Instead she busies herself; retrieving a cup, a small saucer, and pouring the tea into the previously acquired cup.

Lightning moves out of the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks as the light above her head suddenly clicks off. Thunder shakes the house with several beats before dying out for a moment. Out of instinct she pinches her eyes shut and counts down from ten before opening them, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. Peering further she can see that the light in her bedroom and the bathroom just down the hall isn't on either. A disgruntled groan barely manages to slip from her lips before she hurries to her room, setting the cup of tea on the nightstand as she digs in one of the drawers. She finds the lighter she keeps within with ease, quickly moving to her dresser from pure memory of the home. The flame springs to life as she lowers the lighter to the wick of a purple-specked, white candle. A dim glow radiates from it and she turns, preparing to grab it and go make sure that Light didn't somehow hurt himself by the sudden blackout.

Turning around she halts, a scream dying in her throat from the appearance of the rather well toned man in front of her. If it weren't from the lack of lighting she would be able to see the clear shade of pink dusting over his face. A mere towel falls around his shoulders, hair resting on it as it still remains wet, with only his boxers hanging from his hips. He adverts his eyes to the side as she does the same, neither of the proud two wanting to approach the subject. Lightning turns her back to him as she busies lighting another candle.

A hint of worry crosses his sea colored eyes as he steps a little closer, hand reaching out to brush his fingertips down her arm. "Is everything alright Lightning?"

She closes her eyes tightly, hating that she loves the way his fingers trail gently over her skin unlike the bruising grips that used to be there. Something in the pit of her being warms at the touch and she can't help but shy away a little, "I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked."

"I... you should go."

"Not when you're obviously not _fine_." Lightning snaps back around with fury lacing her movements, intending to rain down her authority when Light grabs her upraised hand; the one she was going to use to point toward the door to leave. His fingers wrap securely around hers; not tightly and overbearing, but comforting and gently. "Lightning..."

"Tsk...do what you want."

"You always have been like this."

The sentence causes her to look up into his eyes lit up by the candlelight. In that brief moment he leans forward, cupping her chin in one hand, and pressing his lips softly against hers. Lightning yanks her hand out from his other hand's grip before proceeding to shove against his chest despite him not backing up any space other than his lips leaving hers. Her hands remain on his torso, every bit of her senses absorbing the toned and well taken body she has the opportunity to feel, "What do you think you're doing!"

"What I want." This clearly frustrates her as she pulls away completely, his hand catching her wrist as she does. Her palm is forced back to rest over his heart, "Lightning, I know about Caius." She turns her head to the side, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable at the mention of his name. "Let me have the honor to help you take that pain away. I hate to see you like this."

Something inside of her being seems to shatter and Light takes notice of it by the lack of resistance to her hand over his heart. Immediately he pulls her close, body folding against him as she tilts her head up, eyes lacking their luster of resistance and bravery. "Can you not see I care for you?" is all he asks as she lowers her head, hating how those words are so much more inviting, so much sweeter than Caius'.

Lightning pulls away slowly and begins stepping out of the light so that her silhouette leads him to the bed and he graciously follows. Each step towards her causes her heart to beat just as loud as the thunder outside. Just as he stands in front of her she reaches up and grabs at his silvery locks, leading him down so that her lips lock forcefully with his. She hates that her body seems to take over as his tongue barely even drags over her bottom lip, those lips of hers automatically parting for him in turn.

His hands rest on her shoulders before slipping down her arms, finally resting on the hidden zipper on her right side. "May I my dear?"

The mere mention of the question sends her looking to the side as she nods; refusing to let him even think he sees a blush darkening her cheeks. His knuckles brush against the underside of her arm as he slowly pulls the zipper as far down as just above her hip. The tighter bodice forces her to not let him do anything else as she slips the dress away from her lean and slender body. Light, being the gentleman as always, retrieves the dress to drape over the open drawer of the nightstand. She barely has a chance to scoff at this as his lips reconnect with hers, his arms guiding her to lie down on the made bed. Once she's on her back he trails his fingers down her sides, bringing those digits back up to ghost over where her strapless bra meets the skin of her torso.

A shiver passes through her, but she hides it by readjusting beneath him as he leans over her, not daring to smoother her. She glances to the side as she arches her back slightly, Light slipping his hands beneath to unclasp her bra before discarding it to the same place as her dress. He turns his eyes back to her face to see that she's refusing to look him in the eye, that mere fact sending a wave of emotion through him. He brushes his hand against the side of her face, "It'll be alright." This draws her eyes to reconnect with his, absent tears trickling out the corners of her eyes. Light wipes them away with his thumb, leaning down to press a gentle peck on her lips.

Even when his lips leave hers, she can still feel them. She's been barely surviving after Caius left her. Only when she's with this man do things come into the light as to say. In thanks she gives him one of the rarest gifts she can give; a genuine smile. "I know."

Her fingers reach up to tangle into his tresses at the back of his neck, pulling him back down and making her lips meet; needing the touch of this man filled so much with the good of the light. His body molds down against hers as their chest press against one another, their heartbeats thudding hard and seeming to synchronize with each other as they pull away after a moment. She watches as his lips begin to trail kisses down the side of her jaw, her neck, and her breasts. Each kiss sends a shockwave of pleasure to her core, her body heating despite the chill of the storm seeping into the house. He continues slowly down her torso, hands reaching back up to press his thumbs against her hardening pink stubs.

Each gentle caress destroys the memory of a vice-iron grip. Every loving kiss obliterates the lingering sensation of bruises pecks and nipping teeth. The sight of nothing but silver in the darkness completely overtakes the memory of violet blending with the black of the night.

Soft pants leave her as she tilts her head to stare at the ceiling at the feeling of fingers brushing ever-so-slightly against her pearl beneath the thin material of her ebony panties. The material is slowly pulled down her legs, somewhere between resting those on the floor and leaning back over her he has his own discarded as well. Lightning can feel him between her legs as he kisses her once more, hands carefully massaging the delicate flesh of her breasts. A barely audible moan reverberates between their mouths as tongues meet halfway to dance together. As their tongues twist around one another his fingers leave her soft flesh to delve back down to her moist cavern, digits slipping inside one by one to make sure he doesn't hurt her in the moment to come; even though he knows it won't be her first.

His face buries into her neck as his fingers retract from inside her, lips constantly pecking the skin he faces. She keeps one hand tangled into his locks as the other drapes over his shoulders. She expects the forcefulness of wanted entry, but is merely given a slowly entrance that leaves her body aching for more with each small move until finally he's within her. Lightning wraps a single slender leg up around Light's waist just as he begins to slowly rock his hips against hers. The slow and diligent movements seem to drive her needs to the edge as she grips hard at the silky tresses twined around her fingers.

If thunder hadn't have struck, her one pleading word would have echoed throughout the room. Still, he abides by her plead and begins to move faster against her panting body. He lifts his head away from her neck to kiss her lips, loving how the light sheen of sweat on her skin makes this strong woman below him seem to glow with her own inner radiance. She slowly closes her eyes as her lips remain parted, her body slowly beginning to arch up against his. He sends one hand to reach under her for support while the other cups at the side of her face, his own face hovering inches above hers. Just as she thinks she can't hold her voice back any longer, Light covers her mouth with his own; her more than audible moan meeting only his own. She grabs onto him with need, not wanting to let go least it all be false and he isn't with her.

A sharp bolt of lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room partly through the gossamer curtains. It allows them both a look into each others eyes and for that split second Light can see the woman he knew all those years ago, before she ever moved and met the man that changed her. Once there bodies settle, still filled to the brim with happiness, Light moves to lie beside her to hold her against his chest. He'd never dare to say aloud what she acts like when they're alone together for fear he'll never see that Lightning – no - Claire again. It causes him to press his face against her tousled fringe and kiss her head.

In return, Lightning welcomes the embrace as she melts against him. As she's welcomed by his warmth she realizes one thing; she'll definitely be able to sleep well tonight. For, if she could compare him to Caius she'd have to say that Light would be her milk chocolate, sweet and comforting, while Caius was her dark chocolate, bitter and hard to eat.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Ventus twines his fingers with Vanitas' as he leans up to peck the dark haired male's cheek. "You really helped her Vanitas."

Vanitas shoves the blonde away roughly, crossing his arms over his chest, "Hardly."

"It's okay to smile you know, you did something good."

"That's not my job. I destroy things."

"Maybe, but by doing that you let me create new things. But I can tell you are happy about it, you have emotions just like she does."

"Shut up Ventus, let's go home."

* * *

_Oh god this took so long and I apologize to the person who it was owed. T^T 2 months later, 5K... 3 of it which was just wrote in the span of 4 hours. Gah. Anyways. She caught my kiriban over on deviantart so I told her: three pairings - 3K words minimum. She chose Caius x Lightning , WoL x Lightning , and Vanitas x Ventus. The last one worked perfectly for this~ My little monkeys doing my work for me even -inside- the plot. :D So uh, since the others don't get much, I decided not to crossover it. :/ I still don't get crossover sections O.o So uh, yeah, this, is it. Love it or hate it._

_Review?_


End file.
